Many modern database tools integrate a database engine with a graphical user interface (GUI). The content of the database can be formatted and displayed in the GUI according to a layout, which can include data formatting information. A user may wish to access data stored in a database from multiple devices each having different display properties. In a conventional database application program, the user can define a layout on a first device, and copy the layout to a second device. Due to the different display properties between the first and second devices, even when data were formatted correctly on the first device using the layout, the data may be formatted incorrectly on the second device if the same layout is used. Alternatively, the user can define a first layout on the first device, and a second layout on the second device. This approach may be unscalable.